In My Head
by bloodshadows
Summary: A short One Shot Song Fic I did for the Kakashi Sakura pairing. Rated M because I'm not sure if it is a lower rating.
1. Chapter 1

This popped into my head while I was at my friends house and this song came on. In My Head by Jason something or other.

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Naruto or this song.**

There was a party going on at the bar that he frequented. He didn't know who the party was for only that 'She' was there for it.

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
>Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.<br>You ain't gonna find it __dancing__ with him. No. Oh.  
>I got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.<em>

He inconspicuously glared at the boy she was dancing with. The boy was placing his hands in places that made her uncomfortable, he could tell by the way she kept moving his hands back to her waist. Unconsciously he stood up and headed towards the dancers. Intent on getting the boy away from her.

"May I cut in?" He asked smoothly and duly noted the brief relief that flashed across her face.

"Hey I was dancing with-" The boy started but she cut him off.

"The song's ended anyway. I'll dance with you later Kiba." The girl replied quickly as she swiftly moved away from him.

"Whatever." Kiba muttered as he walked away to go dance with some one else.

A slow song came on and she hesitantly placed her arms around his neck as his hands moved to rest on her waist.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei. He was starting to grate on my nerves." The girl said quietly as they gently swayed back and forth.

"No problem. I just happened to glance over and see how uncomfortable you were Sakura-chan." He replied smiling down at her and her cheeks flushed slightly.

'She's so cute when she blushes.' The thought drifted into his head and he quickly shoved it aside before other unwanted thoughts could surface.

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._

"So what's the party for?" He asked curiously.

"It's Ino's birthday." She replied with a shrug.

"Sounds like you aren't really interested in being here." He commented and she nodded.

"I just want to go home and rest. I had a long day at the hospital." Was her short reply.

"Why don't I walk you home then?"

"Thank you." She said giving him a shy smile as he stepped back and placed a hand on her lower back to lead her out of the bar. The walk to her apartment was short and silent.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" She asked hesitantly and he smiled.

"Sure."

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
>You'll see a side of love you've never known.<br>I can see it going down, going down._

Unbidden to his mind, thoughts of how soft her lips were floated through and he inwardly groaned. She was innocently sipping on her tea and images of her doing other things with her mouth came to mind

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>You'll be screaming out.  
>In my head, it's going down.<br>In my head, it's going down.  
>In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.<em>

The silence between them wasn't awkward but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. There was an acute tension growing between them and he found himself unable to find something to say. Instead he waited for her to say something first.

_Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
>When it comes down to it, it's all just <em>_game__.  
>Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.<br>Get down to business and skip foreplay._

Eventually she yawned breaking him out of his inappropriate thoughts of his former student and he quickly said goodbye and left. He jumped the rooftops to his apartment and decided to take a cold shower.

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<br>You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
>I can see it going down, going down.<br>_

As he showered images of the way she had danced with Kiba forced their way through but instead of Kiba it was himself she was dancing all over. With a groan he grabbed his hardened member and began to pump.

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>You'll be screaming out.  
>In my head, it's going down.<br>In my head, it's going down.  
>In my head.<br>_

From there his thoughts returned to where they had left off when he was sitting at her table drinking tea and he moaned slightly.

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
>You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.<br>She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.  
><em>

His hands picked up its pace as he imagined her squirming and moaning beneath him.

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go. We can go.  
>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<br>You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
>I can see it going down, going down.<em>

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>You'll be screaming out.  
>In my head, it's going down.<br>In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>You'll be screaming out._

His release came swiftly and he let out a stifled groan. Sighing he quickly cleaned himself up and got out of the shower. Throwing on a loose pair of pajama pants he laid down on his bed.

_In my head, it's going down.  
>In my head, it's going down.<br>In my head._

'I really am a pervert.' Was his last thought before he fell asleep. Dreaming of pink hair and green eyes.

**And that ends this story. Its not as great as I would have liked. The idea just suddenly popped into my head and when I was halfway through the song I realized that I had no idea what I wanted to write for the last half of the lyrics. I hope it was at least semi-enjoyable.**


	2. Petition

**I am putting this on all of my stories to try and pass it along farther.**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>SinX. Retribution  
>reven228<br>JAKdaRIPPER  
>Third Fang<br>IRAssault  
>Grumpywinter<br>absolutezero001  
>Single Silver Eye<br>animekingmike  
>Daniel Lynx<br>zerohour20xx  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<p>

Selonianth

Chrystel Malfoy-Potter

Bloodshadows


End file.
